


Madison

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Detectives, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Nicknames, Nighttime, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela'd given up hope of ever seeing her again, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madison

Angela felt like someone was watching her as she walked in the dark. Not that it was new since her True Sight had been reawakened. Though it made her wonder if any of her old friends were watching her. Like, like her and Isabel's child-hood friend Madison, she didn't want her to be dead. Anything but that, anything at all. It was still hot outside and stress made it hard for her to control the Sight.

She looked around at the run-down brick buildings, her second sight flickered but she saw nothing. A hot breeze pushed smog-filled air right into her face along with a stench of sulfur. Intuition told her it was down the right-side alley by the tan building. Followed the pull over the pot-holed road and nearly tripped on the side-walk, cold sweat broke out at what she saw.

A tall, dark-suited Demon, not a Half-breed an actual Demon, was choking a black-haired woman. She scrambled up, drew her gun and fired until it fell over dead. The woman landed on the ground with a thud, she rushed over and knelt while holstering her gun. Beautiful gray-eyes looked up at her, they glowed in the moon-light then closed, she put a hand on the woman's throat and couldn't feel a pulse. Felt a need to plead, "C'mon, c'mon God, you don't really need her do You ? C'mon send her back. Send her back."

Suddenly the woman breathed and she was surrounded by a pair of white, gray-blue speckled wings. Gray-eyes flashed gold as the new Half-Angel exclaimed "It's real, Heaven is real. This, this doesn't make sense."

"Take a deep breath, calm down. I can help you, my name is Angela, what's your's ?"

"Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Trinity."

A beautiful name for a good-looking woman. It was obvious to her that Trinity was fighting to control her emotions and wings. Trinity tilted her head to the side, like she was trying to remember something.

"Trinity ? Fitting considering you're a Half-Angel now. I just re-learned the truth about Heaven and Hell a few weeks ago."

It was only when Trinity muttered "Angie ?" that she realized the other looked familiar.

* * *

A memory flashed in her mind, herself and Isabel at age ten in the park with a black-haired girl. The girl's name was Maddy, she'd learned that months ago. Maddy liked gold, just like her and Isabel, and reading. Sometimes, they just read to each other instead of playing. She stared into Maddy's eyes as their lips brushed, it felt really nice. Isabel laughed as she ran around like crazy.

Maddy's mom's voice called "Madison, it's time to go."

Maddy pulled away with a bright smile "I'll come back, Angie. You wait here."

Except that the black-haired girl hadn't ever come back to the park. It had always just been her and Isabel after that. It hadn't as fun without Maddy to play with. There hadn't been any other girls in their neighbourhood. Just boys that kicked dirt at her and Isabel then called them names.

* * *

Over the years Angela'd given up hope of ever seeing her again. She'd fallen in love with Maddy then, or she'd always seen her as more. When she'd first reached Detective years ago, she'd searched for Madison but never found her. Until now. Madison/ Trinity shook her head, hair fell in her eyes and Angela brushed it away.

Madison muttered "It's not that, Angie. It's the Matrix, Heaven could have healed the Real World then let you and everybody out, but they didn't. You haven't turned into an Agent yet, that's what was trying to kill me."

She blinked in confusion "Maddy, Hell has as much grip on our world as Heaven. Heaven may have tried but Hell stopped them. That Agent was possessed by a Demon."

"Just call me Trinity, Angie, this world isn't real. That Demon was though ?"

Angela nodded in response "That, and a whole lot of other things. C'mon, let's get you back to my place."

Madison wanted to be called Trinity, she could do that. Her second sight faded but she could imagine the wings flapping wildly as she pulled Trinity up then stared as she realized Trinity wore a black-leather tank-top and pants. With how hot it had been today, it amazed her the woman hadn't gotten heat-stroke. Always dreamed about what Maddy would look like grown-up. Yet, she'd never imagined her friend would look like this. The marks on Trinity's neck faded as she watched. Impulsively, she traced a hand over the pale throat down to Trinity's chest to sigh as it rose and fell under her hand then kissed the black-haired woman. Trinity kissed her back deeply.

A hand trailed through her hair as Trinity pulled away, smiling briefly, "Yeah, that'll be good. It took me years to find you again, but I finally came back. Did you find anyone while I was away ? "

She smiled back "I'm glad you did. I never wanted anyone else, even back then."

They made their way out of the alley, a wing wrapped around her gently as they walked to her apartment and cool off in the shower together.


End file.
